Сохраняя безмолвие
by 6Voldemort9
Summary: Здесь нет Избранного и нет Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но судьба Гарри Поттера переплелась с судьбой Тома Риддла, профессора ЗОТИ, невероятно тесно...


Оригинальное название: Cant Break the Silence  
>Автор: Dark Cyan Star<br>**Бета:** Day  
>Гамма: Jyalika<br>Аннотация: Здесь нет Избранного и нет Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но судьба Гарри Поттера переплелась с судьбой Тома Риддла, профессора ЗОТИ, невероятно тесно. Сумеет ли он избежать расставленных ловушек и выйти победителем из игры, в которой участвовать и вовсе не желает?  
>Дисклаймер: Герои этой истории созданы и принадлежат JK Rowling и разным ее издателям, таким как Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books и Warner Bros., Inc. Денег не получаю и прав торговых марок не нарушаю.<br>Разрешение на перевод: Получено  
>_<p>

Глава 1

Гарри сидел, подпирая подбородок ладонью, и в глазах его была скука смертная. Правда, в его случае эта самая скука прикрывала собой иррациональный страх. Он всегда чего-то опасался, посещая этот урок. И так было на протяжении уже шести лет. А если учесть, что Защита от Темных Сил - обязательный к изучению предмет в Хогвартсе, то легкого выхода из этой ситуации он не видел.

Не поймите превратно, он ни в коем случае не боялся профессора Риддла. Мерлин, нет! Он же не какой-нибудь Хаффлпаффец. Просто он видел этого человека насквозь. Старик, но выглядит лет на тридцать. А его внешность заставляла девчонок штабелями падать к его ногам, пуская слюни. Вот интересно, что в нем такого особенного? Гарри оценивающе глянул на вышеупомянутого профессора из-под полуприкрытых век. Аккуратно уложенные иссиня-черные волосы, острые скулы, правильные черты лица и бездонные темно-синие глаза.

Ничего особенного.

Гарри признавал, что профессор - великий оратор. Риддл, изъясняясь, подчеркивал свои слова жестами и смотрел как будто на всех сразу. Ах, да, стоило только подумать о них, как темные глаза опять впились в него, и Гарри поспешил отвернуться, пытаясь подавить дрожь.

Том Риддл – очень известный человек в Магическом мире. Благодаря природному очарованию и присущей ему мудрости, он не уступал по популярности министру. Многие хотели, чтобы он принял эту должность, но мужчина постоянно отказывался, предпочитая влиять на умы молодежи.

Хотя больше подходило определение "промывка мозгов".

Гарри фыркнул, вспомнив, как Сириус отзывался о профессоре Риддле. Он говорил, что тот любезничает со студентами Слизерина, а в особенности с чистокровными, ну, и другими талантливыми детьми. А также крестный считал, что после Гриндевальда, вполне вероятно, должен был появиться другой Темный Лорд. Конечно же, Риддл очень подходил на эту роль. Если честно, то Гарри тоже так думал, ведь профессор проявлял интерес только к талантливым студентам. Ах, да, и его окружал флер могущества, притягивающий к себе внимание людей.

Конечно, Риддл никоим образом не проявлял признаков Темного мага, но его магический фон просто зашкаливал. Да и в классе не упоминал о Темных искусствах. Нет, главным образом профессор промывал мозги студентам, зазывая в кабинет для профилактических бесед. Гарри совершенно ему не доверял и не собирался поддаваться его очарованию. Никогда. Было что-то странное в Риддле и в людях, которые его окружали. Может быть, это какой-то культ или что-то в этом роде...

Его ныне покойным родителям тоже не нравился профессор ЗОТС. Они погибли, возвращаясь из Министерства домой. Аврорат, расследовавший это убийство, склонялся к теории о маньяке-психопате. В результате, был пойман Питер Питтегрю и, после недолгого разбирательства, отправлен в Азкабан, где и находился по сей день. Это случилось семь лет назад, до того, как Гарри поступил в Хогвартс.

С тех пор о нем заботился Сириус Блэк. Впрочем, вел он себя не как опекун... скорее, как старший брат.

Тем не менее, Гарри уже решил для себя, что после окончания школы присоединится к профессиональной сборной по Квиддичу. Не то, чтобы он хвастался, но Поттер и в самом деле был просто охренительным ловцом и уже получил несколько предложений. Между прочим, у него были и другие врожденные таланты... но он постоянно витал в облаках и, к тому же, не хотел блистать успехами в магических науках -… чем дальше от людской зависти, тем спокойнее.

- Мистер Поттер? - Гарри недоуменно моргнул и посмотрел на профессора Риддла. Видимо, тот ожидал от него какого-то ответа. Переведя взгляд на доску и обнаружив там варианты ответа, он решил, что именно это от него и хотят услышать.

- Эмм... ответ С, профессор, - сидящий рядом Рон опустил голову и беззвучно заржал, как и весь остальной класс. Но Гермиона и тут отличилась- она, по обыкновению, закатила глаза и покачала головой.

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри отвернулся от раздосадованного преподавателя. Вот вам и негативный результат воспитания Сириусом Блэком – недостаток... как бы это сказать... благопристойности. Он был одним из самых популярных парней в школе. Его даже прозвали Золотым мальчиком Гриффиндора. Ему грех жаловаться на повышенное внимание: из-за такой популярности девочки на него просто вешаются. И это если не брать в расчет их с Роном и Джинни приколы, развлекающие всю школу. Еще одно наследие Сириуса.

- Поттер, задержитесь после урока, - Гарри провел рукой по волосам. Отлично... теперь и ему попытаются запудрить мозг. Темные глаза будто окунулись в его душу, отчего юноша невольно вздрогнул. Сколько ни избегал он Риддла, тот, казалось, постоянно за ним наблюдает и видит все его тайны.

Гермиона покачала головой, а Рон озорно подмигнул. Губы Гарри перекосила ехидная ухмылка. Ему казалось забавным вызывать такую суматоху одним простым комментарием. Это как в тот раз, когда он подшутил над Малфоем в Большом зале. После этого его еще неделю поздравляли и похлопывали по спине.

Гарри посмотрел на этого придурка: Малфой как всегда напыщенно вздернул нос. До чего же высокомерный идиот... Поговаривали, что он по вечерам берет частные уроки у Риддла. И считает это огромной честью... но Гарри был другого мнения.

Вздохнув, он принялся рисовать на пергаменте стратегию Квиддичных атак. Рон, склонившись поближе, подключился к его работе, время от времени подбрасывая интересные идеи. Все-таки, рыжик был капитаном гриффиндорской сборной и довольно хорошо в этом разбирался. Мрачно усмехаясь, они разглядывали только что нарисованного Малфоя, в которого каким-то непостижимым образом ударила молния, и, Мерлин помоги, его великолепные волосы от этого встали дыбом. Они закончили со звонком с урока и, все еще широко улыбаясь, свернули пергамент так, чтобы получилась птичка, по велению магии тут же устремившаяся к Драко.

Но, к сожалению, она не долетела считанных сантиметров до головы блондина, а была перехвачена Риддлом. Тот изящным движением схватил ее и продолжил свой путь к кафедре:

- Поттер, - вкрадчиво прошипел он.

Рон нервно сглотнул и похлопал друга по спине:

- Удачи, приятель.

Гарри остался на месте, провожая взглядом выходящих одноклассников. Когда за последним студентом закрылась дверь, он посмотрел на Риддла, стирающего с доски записи.

- Мистер Поттер, подойдите, пожалуйста, - голос профессора звучал очень... шелковисто и обольстительно. Не то, чтобы, Гарри повелся на это... Мерлин, его сейчас вырвет. В конце концов, Риддл настолько стар, что годится ему в деды...

Стало как-то тревожно.

Побросав в сумку школьные принадлежности, он подошел к кафедре. Беспалочковой магией профессор призвал стул и поставил его напротив своего стола.

- Садитесь, - приказал он и, вытирая руки от мела, повернулся к Гарри.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Гарри расположился с удобством, так, как это всегда делал Сириус. Рукава его рубашки уже были по локоть закатаны, узел галстука развязан, а волосы как всегда торчали во все стороны. Да, он был готов встретиться с безупречным и совершенным профессором:

- Итак, профессор, - он пренебрежительно проследил, как Риддл с врожденным изяществом чистокровного опустился на свой стул. Мерлин, какой же он... манерный и утонченный. - Что на сей раз, отработка со Снейпом? Вы же, как правило, к нему меня отправляете... - он на несколько секунд замолчал. - Полагаю, вы оба наслаждаетесь бессмысленной пыткой грязными котлами, что длится до тех пор, пока мои пальцы не стираются в кровь.

Риддл, опустив руки на стол и, сложив пальцы домиком, уставился на него. Гарри в свою очередь так же пристально смотрел в ответ.

Внезапно на столе появился чайный набор, Поттер нахмурился.

- Чаю? - Риддл протянул изящную, как и все остальное в нем, руку к чайнику. Как же Гарри бесил этот человек, такой весь из себя очаровательный и правильный. Именно поэтому все его любили, и именно поэтому Поттер его ненавидел.

- Позвольте мне угадать, - профессор налил в чашку чай. - Вы предпочитаете один кубик сахара и много... сливок, - Гарри смотрел из-под полуопущенных век, как Риддл добавляет к чаю сливки. - Позволю заметить, что у меня такие же предпочтения... Удивительно, насколько мы похожи.

- Только из-за того, что мы любим одинаково приготовленный чай, не следует, что я такой же, как и вы, - оскорбленный до глубины души, Гарри так и не взял предложенную чашку. - Послушайте, профессор, спасибо, конечно, за чай... но вы можете уже наконец назначить мне наказание? Не думаю, что для нас правильно... так много "общаться".

Риддл, так и не отведя от него взгляда, размешал сахар в своей чашке и аккуратно положил ложечку на поднос:

- Почему нет, Гарри? - юноша аж вздрогнул. - Вы с директором Дамблдором весьма часто "общаетесь".

Гарри ухмыльнулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, начал покачивать ногой.

- Это совсем разные вещи, сэр. Он был близким другом моих родителей и часто о них говорит... И у него нет привычки ухаживать за студентами... - он резко замолчал, припоминая кое-что: Риддл знал, какой ему нравится чай и что он часто посещает Дамблдора. - Вы следили за мной?

Профессор изогнул бровь.

- Это беспокоит вас, Гарри? - Поттер закрыл рот и сделал невозмутимое лицо. - Беспокоит то, что я наблюдаю... узнаю вас? - Гарри молча смотрел в окно над плечом Риддла. Это точно было прямым вторжением в его личную жизнь. - В вас я вижу себя, Гарри. Конечно, где-то глубоко... чрезвычайно глубоко в душе, но я знаю, что вы скрываете эту сторону себя. И это сторона –слизеринская, - и все это говорил наследник Слизерина. Все об этом знали, и никому не было дела.

- Я до мозга костей Гриффиндорец, профессор, - сказал Гарри гордо, но в его голосе легко можно было услышать горечь. Он отлично помнил день распределения и шляпу, хотевшую определить его в Слизерин, но он тогда упросил ее о Гриффиндоре, чтобы его почившие родители могли им гордиться. - Вы такое говорите каждому студенту, сэр? - тихо спросил он, все еще не отводя взгляда от удивленных и немного настороженных глаз Риддла. - Вы действительно думаете, что каждый студент хочет быть таким, как вы? Имейте в виду, сэр, я, в отличие от остальных, хочу быть вашей полной противоположностью.

Риддл ухмыльнулся, отпивая чай из своей чашки. По-видимому, его ни капельки не затронули слова юноши.

- Ну, вы можете поздравить себя, Поттер. Вы – хам и дерзкий мальчишка, поступающий как идиот, - Гарри скривился и еще сильнее развалился на стуле. - К счастью для вас, я вижу реального Гарри под всем этим грязным фасадом, выстроенным годами воспитания мерзким Блэком...

- Сириус не мерзкий, как и я...

Риддл продолжил, как будто его и не перебивали:

- Я знаю, что под этой дерзкой улыбкой и некультурным поведением скрывается без сомнения гениальный... могущественный волшебник, - странный голод сиял в глазах профессора, чем Гарри был неимоверно озадачен. – Вы - бриллиант, Поттер, так почему же вы не можете, наконец, сбросить этот неприятный фасад и принять свое истинное «Я»? - с резким звуком Риддл поставил чашку на поднос и немного наклонился вперед. - Это из-за вашего крестного? Он не подходит на роль правильного и ответственного родителя, но я уверен, что вы к нему привязаны. Вы действительно думаете, что он пренебрежительно будет на вас смотреть, если вы предпочтете метле книги?

- Послушайте, сэр...

- Скажите мне, Поттер, чем вы собираетесь заняться после окончания Хогвартса? - полюбопытствовал Риддл. - Блэк ведь, насколько я помню, помимо Аврората, работает еще и на себя...

Гарри стиснул челюсти:

- Я уеду подальше от Великобритании и стану ловцом в профессиональной квиддичной команде.

Риддл уставился на него, несколько раз моргнул, а затем расхохотался.

- Какая глупая трата таланта, - Поттер фыркнул. - Гарри, у вас великолепный потенциал, вы могли бы стать великим. Великим и влиятельным волшебником.

- Я предпочитаю не лезть в политику, - схватив сумку, Гарри встал. - Мы закончили, сэр?

Профессор рукой указал на стул:

- Нет, Поттер, садитесь, - еле удерживаясь от возражений, Гарри неохотно повиновался. - Значит, у меня есть полтора года, чтобы переубедить вас не уезжать из Великобритании. - Риддл откинулся на спинку стула, окидывая собеседника чувственным взглядом. - Через год...

- Это будет самый долгий год, профессор, потому что я не собираюсь отказываться от квиддича в угоду вашему культу, - при слове "культ" Риддл ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а его губы дернулись в подобии на улыбку.

- Вы зря думаете, что у меня не найдется на вас управа, ребенок. Я профессор, и поэтому могу планировать ваше время и забрать все привилегии, если вы не подчинитесь моим правилам, - удовлетворение явно проскальзывало в голосе Риддла. Гарри опять провел рукой по волосам и, уставившись на профессора негодующим взглядом, встал.

- А вы забываете, что у меня есть очень хороший друг в лице директора, профессор, - он заметил, что мужчина так ничего и не сказал против "культа".

Риддл опять оперся локтями о стол и подпер переплетенными пальцами подбородок. Его темные глаза блеснули какой-то затаенной эмоцией, которую Гарри так и не смог разобрать:

- Садитесь, я еще с вами не закончил, - немного поупиравшись и посверлив взглядом профессора, Гарри все же сел. Повозившись в куче пергаментов, сваленных на краю стола, Риддл вытащил туго свернутый рулон. - Уверен, вы уже в курсе предстоящего Турнира, я прав? Участвовать могут все, начиная с четвертого курса.

Гарри кивнул и снова начал покачивать ногой.

- Прекратите, - проворчал его визави, посмотрев на ногу Поттера, а тот в свою очередь скрестил руки на груди. - Участники должны были зарегистрироваться крайним сроком до вчерашнего дня. И я почему-то не вижу вашего имени в списках.

- Ах, - Гарри немного наклонился вперед, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины. - Наверное, это потому, что я не вписал его туда... сэр, - он позволил себе ехидно ухмыльнуться, когда профессор нахмурился.

- Значит, это надо исправить. Я позволю вам участвовать, несмотря на крайний срок.

- Прошу прощения, профессор, но, видимо, я неправильно выразился, - начал Гарри и широко улыбнулся, когда заметил, с какой силой стиснута челюсть собеседника. - Видите ли, я не вписал свое имя, потому что и не намеревался этого делать, а не потому, что считал, будто вы так по-особенному ко мне отнесетесь и разрешите пойти на сие мероприятие, - он немного помолчал, а потом продолжил. - Не то, чтобы мне не льстило ваше такое особое отношение...

- Сто баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, и вечерняя отработка с Филчем, - Гарри аж рот открыл от шока. Сто баллов? Гермиона точно его убьет. Риддл встал, и казалось, что с его ростом он легко мог бы достать до потолка. - Вы никогда больше не будете так нахально себя вести в моем присутствии. Я ясно выражаюсь? - опасные искорки блеснули в его глазах, и Гарри поспешил отвести взгляд, пытаясь унять гнев.

- Да, профессор, - сквозь зубы, выдавил он. - Дайте угадаю, вы хотите, чтобы я принял участие в турнире? - ладони внезапно вспотели. - Профессор Риддл, но я не могу. Я очень не хочу драться на дуэли...

- Тогда это будет вашим наказанием, - профессор опять сел на стул. - Я верну сто баллов Гриффиндору, если вы будете участвовать, и даже готов переключить отработку с Филча на себя.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на потолок. Его руки нервно дрожали только при одном упоминании о дуэли. Нет, он не сможет. Когда дело касалось поединков, он чувствовал себя чертовым уродом.

- Нет, профессор, - он посмотрел на мужчину. Тот изогнул бровь. - Честно, я не могу драться на дуэли.

Темно-синие глаза недоверчиво уставились на него:

- Не можете, Поттер? Мы недавно на уроке изучали технику боя, и даже я знаю, что вы обратили на это внимание.

Гарри яростно покачал головой, не готовый признаться в своем... странном даре.

- Нет, сэр, пожалуйста... я не хочу драться на дуэли. Я соглашаюсь со снятием баллов и отработкой с Филчем, - он опять поднялся, и, на сей раз, его не остановили. Повернувшись, он пошел в направлении двери, ощущая спиной пристальный взгляд.

- Гарри, - уже открыв дверь, он остановился, но не стал оборачиваться. - Я буду вас ждать завтра на Турнире.

Гарри, ничего не ответив, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

оОоОо

- Не могу дождаться начала состязаний...

- Профессор Риддл - самый классный преподаватель! Он проделал грандиозную работу, организуя Турнир дуэлянтов, - девушка захихикала. - Надеюсь, мне доведется сойтись с ним один на один...

Поджав губы, Гарри молча плелся в Большой зал. Сегодня должен был состояться Турнир Дуэлянтов. Гермиона и Джинни ушли немного раньше него, обсуждая, каков Риддл в деле, и непрестанно хихикая. У Гарри эта реакция вызывала лишь отвращение и Рон был с ним полностью солидарен.

Несколько минут назад закончилась квиддичная тренировка, и вся команда поспешила в душевые. Кроме Гарри, который сейчас околачивался возле дверей Большого зала, весь потный, в униформе ловца и с торчащими во все стороны волосами. Он никак не мог понять, какая сила его сюда привела.

Он просто глупо стоял, уставившись на закрытые двери.

В глубине души, он хотел сделать это - доказать Риддлу, что не был... странным. Их вчерашняя беседа сегодня казалась такой неуклюжей и нереальной будто она ему приснилась. Но его все еще раздражала уверенность профессора и то, что тот мог видеть его насквозь. Гарри ухмыльнулся. И никакой он не слизеринец...

Проведя рукой по волосам, он крепко зажмурился. Ведь в чем-то Риддл был прав. Гарри сам сознательно выбрал путь своих родителей, путь крестного. Хотел, чтоб они им гордились... хотел стать Золотым гриффиндоским мальчиком... популярным... красивым... общительным... задорным... звездой квиддича... Все это - для них. Потому что родителей убили исключительно из ревности к их магическому потенциалу. Он сам страшился своего... странного дара, особенно во время дуэлей. Он не боялся за себя, Мерлин, нет, но совсем не хотел в будущем повторить судьбу родителей, оставивших его сиротой.

Прикусив губу и собравшись с мыслями, он тихо отворил двери Большого зала и вошел. Хотя, кому какая разница, тихо он это сделал или же нет? Риддл стоял посредине платформы, такой весь из себя дьявольски красивый в своем дуэльном костюме с высоким воротником. Вся эта одежда создавала впечатление, будто он плавно перетекает из одного места в другое.

Профессор резко замолчал и перевел взгляд на Гарри:

- Ах, мистер Поттер... Я знал, что вы к нам присоединитесь.

Гарри ухмыльнулся сокурсникам, бросающим на него пристальные взгляды. Когда он приблизился к Джинни и Гермионе, те тут же с обеих сторон схватили его за руки.

- Я думала, что ты не собираешься участвовать, Гарри.

Он успешно проигнорировал удивленные взгляды и посмотрел на Джинни:

- Полагаю, это нечто вроде отработки, назначенной профессором Риддлом, - и он снова попытался сосредоточиться на вкрадчивом голосе, разъясняющем правила Турнира.

Гарри успешно игнорировал все многозначительные взгляды, что кидал на него Риддл по ходу своей речи. Он думал о своем странном проклятии. Ладони вспотели, когда он представил испуганные лица сокурсников. Даже Рон с Гермионой не знали о его... даре. Мерлин, как это вообще можно назвать "даром"? Это болезнь, такая же отвратительная, как и способность к парселтангу, которую он тоже скрывал. Но, по крайней мере, существовали и другие люди знающие язык змей. Тот же Риддл, например.

Но он никогда не слышал о тех, кто был бы так же "болен", как и он.

Участие в поединке было плевым делом. Для него это не было простым обменом заученными наизусть заклинаниями и проклятиями. Нет, совсем не так. Он плохо запоминал заклинания, не знал их эффектов и не мог правильно ими пользоваться. Единственное, что он отлично знал, это Rictusempra и Alohomora... смешно. Но его странный дар с лихвой восполнял пробелы образования. Ему просто надо было подумать о том, что он хочет совершить, и это тут же происходило.

На Трансфигурации ему лишь стоило вообразить, как кубок постепенно меняется, принимая очертания какого-то другого предмета, и превращение тут же происходило. То же самое и на Чарах… нужна была только мысль, чтобы все получилось. На уроках ЗОТС и здесь, на Турнире дуэлянтов, можно просто взмахнуть палочкой, и его жертва начнет танцевать джигу… или же замертво упадет на пол без воздуха в легких. Гарри мог сделать все, что угодно. Ему не нужно было даже вспоминать заклинание и уж, тем более, произносить его вслух.

Он был уродом. Поначалу Гарри грешил на свою палочку... но когда попробовал сконцентрироваться, то она и вовсе оказалась не нужна. Нет, конечно, после этого опыта у него ужасно разболелась голова, но, тем не менее, он выяснил, что палочка здесь совершенно ни при чём.

Просто он был уродом.

Уродом, который будет играть в квиддич, чтобы не провести остаток жизни под прицелом волшебной палочки какого-нибудь светила Магических наук.

- Поттер и Малфой.

Гарри моргнул, не понимая, что происходит. Все вокруг посмеивались, уже представляя исход дуэли. Гермиона же негодующе смотрела на профессора.

- Он сделал это нарочно, - тихо сказала она и вытолкнула ошеломленного друга вперед. - Иди, Гарри, покажи Малфою, что ты не боишься, - даже Гермиона не сомневалась в том, насколько плохи его боевые навыки. Что было понятно - он ведь никогда не проявлял больше интереса к ЗОТС, чем требовалось, и она не знала, какие мотивы им движут.

Гарри молча прошел к платформе, игнорируя и Риддла, и Малфоя. Профессор сделал это специально. Разве не он самолично обучал слизеринца?

Мерлин, а Гарри-то надеялся, что у него будет больше времени, чтобы как-то скрыть свою странную особенность. И да, он думал, что его спарринг-партнером будет кто-то другой, кому он смог бы со спокойной душой проиграть и выбыть из турнира. Этим Гарри доказал бы Риддлу, что не боится участвовать в поединке. Но Малфою он не мог так легко поддаться.

Только не этому придурку. Одна его ухмылка заставила Гарри пересмотреть планы на свое "поражение".

Приблизившись к Риддлу и Малфою, он остановился.

- Где ваша палочка, Поттер? - мягко поинтересовался профессор, а слизеринцы глумливо захихикали. Гарри моргнул. О, точно, палочка...

Мерлин. Как глупо получилось.

Он похлопал по карманам мантии, точно не зная, куда мог положить эту никчёмную деревяшку. Смех стал еще громче, на что он ухмыльнулся, заметив, что и гриффиндорцы начали его слегка поддразнивать. Наконец, Гарри выудил ее из-за пояса брюк.

- А, вот она где была, - улыбнулся он профессору.

- Как глупо, Поттер, - глумился Малфой, помахивая своей палочкой. - Опять витаешь в облаках?

- Я вот иногда задумываюсь над тем, что означает такое количество геля на твоих волосах. Не то ли, что ты чертов педик, Малфой? - гриффиндорцы засмеялись, подбадривая его, когда Гарри направил палочку в лоб слизеринца. Он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не перекрасить белые волосы оппонента в красные с золотым отливом. Возможно, в разгаре поединка он так и сделает.

- Поприветствуйте друг друга, - приказал Риддл. - На мой взгляд, ваши мелкие склоки вызывают лишь жалость.

Малфой побледнел и поспешил поклониться. К сожалению, он не учел, насколько близко стоял соперник, и нечаянно врезался лбом ему в лицо.

Гарри вскрикнул, одной рукой сжав нос, а другой отталкивая красного как рак блондина.

- И он еще называет меня глупым... - немного отойдя от ощущения боли, он прошествовал к концу платформы, где опять развернулся лицом к Малфою. Состроив что-то наподобие дуэльной стойки, он посмотрел на Гермиону, взгляд которой явно говорил о его совершенном непрофессионализме.

Малфой же немного присел, готовый в любую минуту ударить.

Интересно, что он сделает?

- Один, - Риддл отошел на безопасное расстояние и начал отсчет. - Два…

Гарри приготовился изобразить бросок заклинания. Не все же волшебники их проговаривали вслух. Он ведь просто может пробормотать что-нибудь невразумительное.

- Три…

Гарри моргнул, когда в него полетело заклинание. Но его удивление тут же превратилось в смех, когда оно пролетело выше его плеча и врезалось в стену.

Он спокойно поигрывал своей палочкой, взирая на вскипевшего Малфоя. Но вот соперник еще раз поднимает палочку… и снова заклинание проносится мимо, только немного задев край мантии.

- Не стой столбом, Поттер! - выплюнул Малфой, густо покраснев.

- А зачем мне что-то делать, если ты не в состоянии попасть даже в неподвижную цель? - издевательски протянул Гарри, улыбаясь от уха до уха. А он еще думал, что Малфой хоть чему-то научился на дополнительных занятиях Риддла.

Зал заполнил смех. Малфой зарычал и выкрикнул какое-то проклятие, которое Гарри не смог вспомнить, а возможно, он его просто не знал. Руки вспотели, когда он понял, что в этот раз его точно заденет. Быстро взмахнув палочкой и пробормотав что-то наподобие "квиддич", Поттер поставил перед собой магический щит. Мерлин, если бы он не намеревался в будущем посвятить себя квиддичу, то обязательно просмотрел бы книги по всевозможным заклинаниям и проклятиям. Но смысла в этом не было. Во-первых, обучение давалось очень тяжело, а во-вторых, не было нужды что-то запоминать, раз он мог сделать это силой мысли.

Краем глаза он заметил пристальный взгляд Риддла. Откинув посторонние мысли, Гарри сосредоточился на щите, который перед его мысленным взором отбивал проклятие назад к Малфою.

И, конечно же, все так и произошло. С непонятной горечью он наблюдал, как слизеринец, пролетев несколько метров, упал на пол. Желудок Гарри скрутило, теперь он сильно сожалел, что вообще сюда пришел. Пока Гарри клял себя на чем свет стоит, Малфой поднялся и опять напал. Решив в этот раз не блокировать заклинание, и хоть в чем-то показаться окружающим нормальным, Поттер покорно стоял и ждал. Но он никак не ожидал, что соперник выберет режущее проклятие, которое вскользь заденет его руку.

Толстую ткань рукава разрезало, как и кожу под ней. Рана медленно стала наполняться кровь, которая заструилась вниз к ладони и закапала с кончиков пальцев на пол. Гарри скривился, бросив взгляд на довольного и взволнованного Малфоя. При виде него гнев вскипел в его крови и затуманил разум, и он, не долго думая, сам кинул проклятие... которое, по задумке, должно было заставить оппонента поверить в то, что тот балансирует на тонком канате, натянутом над обрывом.

О, да, Малфой выглядел забавно.

Его глаза наполнились ужасом, а рот открылся в немом крике. Он стоял на цыпочках и усиленно размахивал руками, пытаясь найти баланс. Зрители в открытую веселились, чего и добивался Гарри... еще раз взмахнув палочкой и пробормотав очередную белиберду, он заставил невидимый канат раскачиваться.

Выпучив глаза, Драко заорал и, уронив палочку, начал заваливаться вбок. Теперь он не просто орал, он вопил, так жалостно и испуганно... А на безупречно отглаженных брюках медленно расползалось мокрое пятно. Гарри моргнул, наконец-то осознав, что натворил. Это было жестоко. Нет, даже не так, скорее - безжалостно и зло. Смешки стихли и теперь на Гарри смотрели так... Он знал этот взгляд.

- Мерлин, - прошептал Поттер, уставившись на Риддла. И то, что он увидел, заставило его сделать шаг назад.

Глаза профессора, поменяв свой цвет на темно-красный, горели каким-то странным предвкушением. Поттер нервно сглотнул, осознав, что сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

Ему надо подумать... просто пожелать...

Он указал палочкой на потолок и представил, как замирает время. Плотно сомкнув веки, Гарри изо всех сил понадеялся, что заклинание сработает. Палочка задрожала, потеплела, и затем все остановилось.

Наполненные слезами зеленые глаза открылись. Малфой застыл в нелепой позе человека потерявшего равновесие, на его лице читался какой-то первобытный ужас, а спереди на штанах расплылось мокрое пятно. Гарри перевел взгляд на одноклассников: некоторые из них были в шоке, тогда как остальные явно веселились. Только Гермиона смотрела на него со смесью неверия и разочарования.

Как же он не хотел всего этого.

Взмахнув палочкой, он переместил Малфоя в начальную позицию и высушил его штаны. Потом отлеветировал Гермиону на другой конец платформы. Теперь можно было подумать, что они изначально дрались на дуэли. Медленно спускаясь, Гарри задался вопросом, сработает ли массовый obliviate. Забудут ли все об этом инциденте и поверят ли, что Гермиона и Малфой были первыми дуэлянтами?

Все это время его желудок судорожно сжимался, готовый в любую минуту избавиться от съеденного. Гарри мысленно поклялся сам себе никогда больше не использовать свой дар. Никогда в жизни.

Подняв палочку, он стер из умов одноклассников и Риддла все, что случилось несколько минут назад. Конечно же, нельзя было узнать, сработали его манипуляции или нет, не разморозив время. Но это стоило того, чтобы попытаться.

Гарри смешался с толпой, желая поглядеть, как все получилось. Если все пройдет гладко, то он исполнит данную себе клятву... но если это не сработает, ему придется опять использовать свой странный дар, чтобы нахрен умотать из магического мира. Если его тайна раскроется, то что подумают о нем волшебники? Скорее всего, попытаются убить, появится больше врагов, больше предложений поддельной дружбы... Нет, категорически нельзя раскрывать этот секрет.

Переживая за исход своего проступка, он так и не заметил взгляда темно-красных глаз, следивших за каждым его шагом. Риддл, как и все, был заморожен, но его ум оставался абсолютно ясным...

Прикусив губу, Гарри скрылся в тени и разморозил время. Зал, казалось, задрожал, а потом все пространство залил яркий свет, из-за которого ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. Когда он открыл их, то увидел как Гермиона и Малфой перебрасываются заклинаниями, а зрители их подбадривают.

Когда Гарри выскользнул из Большого Зала, желудок у него по прежнему крутило.


End file.
